Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to visualizing dynamic-host-configuration-protocol scopes.
Description of the Related Art
Dynamic-host-configuration protocol (DHCP) is a protocol that can be used to configure internet-protocol (IP) addresses of client devices. For example, a DHCP server can use DHCP to assign IP addresses to client devices that are served by the DHCP server. The DHCP server can configure certain ranges of IP addresses as IP addresses to be used by the client devices. A range of IP addresses to be used by the client devices can be considered to be a DHCP scope.